Missing Me?
by Wheeled Gal
Summary: Haruno Sakura gets pushed away when Uchiha returns. Makes alot of friends when she crosses to her mother's home in the Seireitei.


**It was a warm Spring morning when a pink haired medic-nin woke up. Known to the world as Haruno Sakura, the forgotten member of Team 7 since Uzumaki Naruto and Hatake Kakashi abandoned her for the traitor, Uchiha Sasuke when he returned.**

**10 minutes later, she was walking out the door of her apartment when she spotted the Rookie 11 coming towards her in anger. The leaders – Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino stopped when they reached and glared.**

**The cherry blossom sighed, watching them emotionlessly. A few shifted uneasily but Nara spoke calmly after assessing the situation.**

"**Haruno Sakura. You are on trial after trying to kill Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. What do you have to say for yourself?"**

"**When did I try to kill them?" The sound of her dead voice echoed across the rooftops to where the Akatsuki stood listening in the Hokage's office.**

**Hiding his surprise at the calmness in the short girl, Hyuuga Neji spoke sternly.** "**Yesterday, your team were returning from a mission in Suna."**

**She chuckled faintly. "Hyuuga-san, when did Uchiha Sasuke return?"**

"**Seven years ago." Both Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Neji narrowed their eyes.**

**Sakura watched them wearily, not caring anymore. But before she could say anything Inuzuka Kiba spoke quietly, although he already knew along with Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata about it. "Has it crossed either of your minds that Sakura-san cut all ties with both team 7 and the Rookies when Uchiha returned? She hasn't attended any of their training sessions since then. SO why would she go on a mission with a team that she's no longer with?"**

**The Byakugan-master's silver orbs locked onto the silent Haruno with shock. "Haruno-san, where were you yesterday?"**

**Emerald eyes of a lone blossom turned to look at the sky. "If any of you had bothered with me for the last seven years then you would have known that I was in the Hidden village of Lightning with my ANBU team, Gaara-san and his siblings for a month. We only returned at midnight last night."**

**Everyone apart form Team 8 were shocked and horrified. Not even Team 7 knew she was ANBU since no-one else was. They were still Chuunins. **

**Then the blonde haired, blue eyed kunoichi that was once Sakura's best friend/rival glared. "You're lying, I can tell." Ino smirked as most of the remaining Rookie 11 narrowed their eyes sharply but the Yamanaka had spoken too soon.**

_**SLAP!! **_

**Ino stared as she placed a hand on her reddening cheek. She had been slapped by the shiest girl in their group, Hyuuga Hinata.**

**The shy Hyuuga was glaring fiercely at her former friend. Bugs formed a friendly but protective cocoon around Sakura while Akamaru stood in front of her, growling. "Never call Sakura-chan, a liar Yamanaka. You have no idea what she has been through these last few years." Hinata walked over to Sakura and stood by her side, followed by Kiba and Shino.**

**The Kyuubi jinchuuriki shouted out when he saw his girlfriend step next to his former teammate. "Hinata-chan, what are you doing?!"**

**The Hyuuga Heiress simply stood there and watched her boyfriend with a fierce glare although she was calm. "I am simply doing something that you should have done a long time ago, Uzumaki-san."**

**Naruto was speechless.**

**The tall Aburame placed his hand on the pink haired kunoichi's shoulder while watching his former friends emotionlessly. "We have seen how you treat your former team mate and to be honest, we are ashamed to call you lot our friends."**

"**Hinata-sama, Shino and Kiba. Why are you protecting that freak?! She tried killing our friends!" Neji tried to get his friends and cousin back to where they stood but the trio didn't move.**

**The commotion was attracting a lot of attention now. To the horror and pain of the Rookie 8, everything stopped when they saw a group of people walk through the crowd. Nara Shikamaru stared as he watched the Hokage, the Kazekage, Nara's girlfriend Temari and her brother Kankurou go to team 8 and the Rookie 8's former cherry blossom. But more pain struck their hearts when they realised that the Akatsuki stood in a protective circle around their former friends.**

**Someone coughed gently to get their attention and Shikamaru looked over at the 5th Hokage silently. Tsunade glanced at the red haired Kazekage and nodded, letting him do the honours. **

**Gaara looked at the large group of friends and sighed. "Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten. Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino. Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. You are all under arrest for lying to the Hokage and Kazekage in a matter that had nothing to do with Haruno Sakura."The said pink haired kunoichi was now standing by the sand master's side with his arm wrapped around her waist. A quietly heard song played over by the Hyuuga Heiress's side. Unknown to the others, Kurenai and Temari had set up a microphone and stage nearby then Temari led Sakura over to it and she got ready to sing.**

"_**Please, please, forgive me  
but I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up  
and barely conscious you'll say to no-one:  
"isn't something missing?"**__**but I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?**__**Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?**_

You won't cry for my absence, I know,  
you forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant?  
Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

CHORUS:  
Even though I'm the sacrifice  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you loved me  
I'm all alone.

Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please, forgive me,

CHORUS

Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there.  
Isn't something missing,  
Isn't something...?

CHORUS


End file.
